


Un job particulier

by Titi2206



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titi2206/pseuds/Titi2206
Summary: Bella est étudiante, elle a besoin d'argent et trouve un moyen rapide de s'en faire, elle travaillera comme escort-girl. Edward devient son client. Mais tout cela restera-t-il réellement professionnel?





	Un job particulier

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'ai enfilé une robe que l'agence m'a donnée ou prêtée, je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle me paraît bien trop courte, mais c’est d'après moi l'uniforme de base, alors autant que je m'y habitue. Elle permet d'avoir un accès visuel direct à mon décolleté bien trop plongeant qui me dérange.  
Le blanc de cette robe est assorti à ma peau qui est toute aussi blanche. Je suis perchée sur des talons aiguilles de 10 centimètres qui sont très inconfortables comparé à mes bonnes vieilles converses. Mais j'imagine que le choix est vite fait lorsqu'on veut être sexy.  
J'ai lâché mes cheveux bouclés qui sont quelque peu en désordre. Je n'essaie même pas d'y mettre de l'ordre. J'ai souligné mes yeux noisette d'un crayon noir, mais rien de plus. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me maquiller, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je préfère m'abstenir.  
Je ne me reconnais pas dans le miroir. Bien sûr c'est moi, mais jamais O grand jamais, je ne me suis habillée d'une façon aussi …sexy. Il le faut. Mon nouveau job le demande. Je regarde une dernière fois la photo de ma petite soeur posée sur mon bureau, je prends une grande inspiration afin de me motiver, j’attrape mon sac et mon manteau et je sors de mon appartement. Ce soir c'est mon premier soir, mon entrée dans leur monde. L'image de ma petite soeur et de ces monstres devra rester dans ma tête toute la soirée, sinon je sens que je pourrais craquer.  
Une voiture est garée devant mon immeuble, une Audi rouge, je devine tout de suite de qui il s'agit. Je m'engouffre dans celle-ci et dit bonsoir à Jessica et Angela. Elles aussi sont méconnaissables. Angela assiste aux mêmes cours que moi à la fac. C'est elle qui m'a parlé de ce job « une façon de se faire du fric rapidement et en masse ». Elle est très gentille et très douce. C'est aussi une des seules amies que j'ai. Mon boulot chez Jill's me prend beaucoup de temps. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.  
Jessica n'assiste pas à mes cours mais fait partie de la même fac, je l'apprécie moins. Elle est plutôt gentille mais beaucoup trop bavarde à mon goût. Je déteste les gens qui se sentent obligés de meubler les blancs. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Angela et Jessica faisaient ça. Angela essaie de me rassurer, mais une boule reste nichée dans ma gorge:  
-Ton client s'appelle Paul Lahote, il est très mignon tu verras. On tombe assez bien ce soir, m'explique Angela.  
-Tu m'étonnes, sourit Jessica visiblement excitée.  
Angela lève les yeux au ciel:  
-Jessica a eu plus de chance encore. Bref, comme je te l'ai dis Bella tu ne fais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Nous sommes …  
-Des putes, je la coupe.  
Elle ferme les yeux comme si je lui avais donné une gifle et Jessica cesse de sourire comme une idiote:  
-On n’est pas des putes, m'agresse-t-elle. Il faut que tu comprennes, reprend Angela. Nous ne sommes pas des prostituées, nous sommes des escortes, nous divertissons ces messieurs. Et en retour, ils sont généreux avec nous.  
En Asie, on donnerait l'exemple de la prostituée et de la geisha, mais c’est toujours le même problème, on couche dans les deux cas. Je sais bien qu'Angela veut seulement être gentille avec moi, mais le stress est toujours là. Et même si je suis désolée de lui faire du mal, je ne peux m’en empêcher. Comment pourrais-je laisser cet inconnu toucher mon corps à la fin de la soirée? Pense à Mary !  
La voiture s'immobilise et je comprends que nous sommes arrivées. Nous entrons dans un bar très à la mode. L'ambiance qui règne est assez bonne et me met à l'aise. Pourtant, bien vite, je retombe sur terre. Jessica repère nos clients. J'inspire et suis mes amies. Pense à Mary! Je pense à ma soeur, il faut que je le fasse pour elle! Trois jeunes hommes nous accueillent. Je n'ose presque pas les regarder. Et puis je pense qu’il faut que je me mette dans la peau de mon personnage. Une escorte reste avant tout une bonne actrice. Alors peu à peu j’enfile le costume de cette fille. Je décide de sourire d'un air coquin comme si j'avais dragué des hommes toute ma vie.  
Angela s'installe à côté de son client et me fait un signe de tête pour me montrer lequel est le mien. En effet, il est plutôt mignon, il a une peau mâte, des cheveux noirs et une belle gueule. Un bon point, je crois. Je m'installe près de lui et il me sourit d'un sourire qui j'en suis persuadée a dû en faire craquer plus d'une.  
Ca n'est qu'ensuite que je regarde le troisième homme qui est à côté de Jessica. Je suis saisie par sa beauté. Cet homme, que dis-je ce dieu, est-il réel ? Ses cheveux bronze crient à ma main de venir les désordonner davantage si c’est possible. Ses yeux verts me regardent intensément, ses traits sont fins. Je crois, ou plutôt je suis sûre, de ne jamais avoir vu un homme aussi beau. S'en rend-il compte? Jessica a l'air aux anges, elle s’accroche à lui comme si elle ne voulait jamais le voir partir. La voix de Paul me force à détourner mon regard de ce bel apollon:  
-Alors Bella? Tu es étudiante? C'est ça?  
Comme si ça t'intéressait!  
-C'est ça oui, je réponds avec un grand sourire.  
J'attrape mon verre et bois une gorgée, sortez-moi de cet enfer!  
-Et tu étudies quoi?  
-La littérature.  
Il rigole en haussant un sourcil:  
-C'est pas un peu ennuyant ces trucs? Il faut être un peu intello pour aimer ça non?  
Idiot! Je n'arrête cependant pas de sourire:  
-Il est vrai que ça en appelle à plus de compétences intellectuelles, ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde...  
Le client d'Angela explose de rire, et Paul semble se tendre, quant à celui de Jessica, j'ai accaparé son attention. Il me regarde, intrigué:  
-C'est qu'elle mord! S'exclame le client d'Angela.  
Celle-ci me réprimande du regard. Oups! Je sais qu'il faut que je me rattrape, je reprends le costume de l'escorte, d'une main j'attrape mon verre, le porte à mes lèvres et pose une main sur la cuisse de mon client. Celui-ci me regarde surpris et je lui souris d'un air coquin derrière mon verre. Il se lèche la lèvre et sourit:  
-Une autre tournée pour tout le monde, s'écrit-il.  
Gagné ! Angela qui s'était tendue, semble s'apaiser, elle me sourit timidement et retourne s'occuper de son client. La soirée se passe plutôt bien, mon client n'est pas du tout intéressant. Il parle de son affaire. Je sais qu'ils aiment ça, qu'on s'intéresse à eux, à ce qu'ils ont fait, leur réussite, et ce qu'ils possèdent. Cet homme est si facile à avoir. Je réprime un bâillement lorsqu'il commence à parler de sa voiture.  
Cependant tout le long de notre discussion, je sens le regard insistant du client de Jessica. Je ne peux le regarder, je sais qu'il faut que je me concentre sur Paul. Je le regarde seulement lorsqu'il s'excuse et s’éloigne. Jessica en profite pour replacer son décolleté et se remaquiller. Mais bien vite, celle-ci reçoit un appel sur son portable. Je pensais que c'était interdit de répondre au téléphone lorsque nous sommes « au travail ». Je vois alors le client de Jessica se diriger vers la porte de sortie du bar et me sourire fièrement avant de sortir. Il s'en va? Et Jessica? Celle-ci revient à table visiblement en colère, telle une furie elle me tend le téléphone:  
-Elle veut te parler.  
Je ne comprends pas, mais j'attrape le portable et m'excuse auprès de mon client:  
-Oui?  
-Bella? Rentre chez toi, m'ordonne la voix de Victoria.  
Victoria est notre boss, c'est elle qui s'occupe de nous recruter et de nous trouver des clients:  
-Je ne comprends pas, Victoria j'ai un client. Il m'att...  
-Pas ce soir, me coupe-t-elle. Tu es dispensée. Un client a payé très cher pour que tu ne couches surtout pas avec monsieur Lahote. Il te veut demain soir, rien que pour lui.  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas.  
-C'est Monsieur Cullen. C'est un de mes meilleurs clients Bella. Il est aussi très gentil, crois-moi tu ne perds pas au change.  
-D'accord très bien. Et Paul?  
-Je lui proposerai Jessica s'il n'est pas content.  
Je souris. Il ne risque pas d'y avoir de blanc au moins:  
-Mais j'ai besoin de cet argent, je fais timidement.  
-Monsieur Cullen te paye la perte, en double.  
Wahou! Que demande le peuple?  
-Eh bien, très bien. J'y serai demain soir.  
-Repose-toi bien cette nuit, Bella.  
Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander, elle a déjà raccroché. Je repars timidement vers notre table et Paul reçoit un appel. Sûrement Victoria. Angela me demande ce qu'il se passe. Je lui explique et elle me sourit d'un air malicieux:  
-Je me demande ce qu'il me veut ce monsieur Cullen, je lui avoue.  
-Tu ne sais donc pas qui c'est? Elle me demande.  
J'ai l'air bête et je ne sais pas pourquoi:  
-Mais enfin Bella, Monsieur Cullen c'était le client de Jessica ce soir. »  
L'apollon aux yeux verts? C'est lui? Et il me veut, moi? Qu'ai-je donc de plus que Jessica? Je reçois un sms :  
Demain soir, 20h à l'hôtel du Palais,  
Porte une tenue chic !  
Les instructions sont claires. Monsieur Cullen m'attendra à 20 heures demain soir.


End file.
